Many types of devices, such as, for instance, embedded devices (e.g., home security panels) may need to communicate (e.g., send and/or receive communications) over wireless or other types of networks. Such communications can be secured using encryption (e.g., by encrypting the communication).
Previous encryption approaches (e.g., algorithms), however, may use large amounts of memory and/or processing resources, which embedded devices may not have. That is, embedded devices may not have enough memory and/or processing resources to run previous encryption approaches. For instance, previous encryption approaches may use thousands of bytes of memory, while embedded devices may only have hundreds, or even tens, of bytes of memory available.